Demands
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: I don't make outrageous demands. I just don't like it when people touch my possessions. And Dante is mine. So back off. Vergil/Dante. Slash. Expect anything and everything sorta


**So sue me but POVs are my fave thing to do these days. Plus I'm obsessing over VergilxDante (YES in that order. Honestly, Vergil looks like the kind of guy who has a psychotic little brother complex which appeals to my sadistic writing nature) and decided to write one on them. **

**I might have fucked up when Eva died but I warped it to fit my story. Deal with it.**

**Proceed…**

**UPDATE 09/30/12: I just read somewhere that the whole Devil May Cry 3 happened when Dante and Vergil were 19 years old so I apologize for writing the wrong age :/ I've changed it this time around so once again, I apologize!**

* * *

_**10 YEARS OLD**_

Why are you crying, Dante? Who made you cry? You can tell me. I'll make it all better. Here. Take my hanky and wipe your tears.

Was it that guy? The one with the pansy haircut and girly face? What a butthead.

Stop shaking! He won't hurt you! I won't let him.

Here. Hold my hand. Spread your fingers. That's right. Now link with mine. Now squeeze. See? Isn't that easy? Doesn't that make you feel better?

I'm going to show that butthead what happens when he messes with Vergil's brother. Don't move. 'Kay?

Love you, Dante.

* * *

_**12 YEARS OLD**_

Have _you_ ever kissed someone, Dante? What about that girl who is constantly flirting with you? Trish, was it?

Oh, come now, stop blushing! It's nothing to be ashamed of! She likes you! Even though she is really butch-ish…It shows how attractive you are! Most boys going through puberty are ghastly to look at but you…you turned into _quite_ the Dorian Gray!

Oh, he's some dashing gentleman in old literature novels. Forget that. Come here. I'm not going to hurt you!

Stop fidgeting! I'm just going to teach you how to kiss. In case you decide to kiss that irksome Trish girl and you scare her with your horrendous kissing abilities. I am merely joking, dear brother! Now come here!

Don't close your eyes! You need to watch me! Let's give each other roles; I'm the boy and you are the girl…because I know how to play the boy's part, that's why! Concentrate! You imbecile…

Purse your lips, like you're going to drink water. When we connect-stop _fidgeting_!

We're starting from the basics. God, you are such a _child_! I _will_ call you one as long as continue to _act_ like one!

There! That's called a peck on the lips! _This_…now I'm _really _getting into it, twisting my head around, grabbing your hair and yanking it back so I can have better access…did you have toast and strawberry jam this morning? Mmm, I'll have some later.

And _this_…this is the _real_ deal, Dante. Tongue in mouth…don't bite on my tongue, you idiot! That hurt! Yes, I'm _hurt_! You _bit_ my _tongue_!

No, no, I'll continue. Just give me your trust and free range. Alright? _Alright, Dante_? Good.

Part your lips…press…tongue in my mouth…I'm putting mine in yours…don't mind the saliva…move your head to one side…that's it…good…_really good_…Dante, you're a natural!

There? Was that so hard? _Stop blushing!_ You're making me feel odd.

It's not _odd_ odd. Brothers shower each other with affection all the time. Yes, perfectly normal. Now go make me that jam toast.

I love you, Dante.

* * *

_**14 YEARS OLD**_

Am I hurting you, Dante? Am I pushing too hard?

I apologize for taking you by surprise. You looked positively adorable arguing like that that I couldn't help myself. But I'll admit it was also for curiosity's sake. I always wondered what you'd look and sound like when I fuck you.

I couldn't imagine someone else fucking you and vice versa. It just made my blood boil.

I had no idea your legs could stretch so far! Neither did you, am I correct? Well, we all learn something new every day. You're _really_ sucking me in! I've never had this feeling before! _God,_ it feels fucking _fantastic_! I never want to take my dick out. Perhaps we'll go for another round after this one, eh?

I wish our first time could have been in a bed. But the only available surface happened to be my work desk.

That was a remarkable scream, by the way. I was not aware of any set of vocals being able to reach that pitch before.

Next time we'll do it more comfortably. How about Eva's bed? It's not like she fucks in it anymore.

Now, now, no need to cry! I am sure you are overwhelmed by all this but you'll get used to it. Brothers love each other like this all the time. You'll grow to love it eventually. After all, we are bound together for a while. Here, let me kiss you and make it all better.

I love you, Dante.

No.

I _crave_ you, Dante.

* * *

_**16 YEARS OLD**_

Dante, what happened? _What happened, Dante_?

Why is Eva on the floor? Why is…why is there _blood_ pooling all around her? Who did this? Who made you _cry_?

Demons? _Demons_ did this to her? Were you home when they did this? Did they hurt you?

Hush, hush, my little brother, it's all over now. Come, come into my arms. Let Vergil make it all better.

Let me kiss you, Dante. Let me kiss your forehead, your eyes, your nose, your chin, your cheeks, your _mouth_.

You taste like honey, you know that? Sweet, soothing, seductive honey.

Let me love you, Dante. Let me take care of you so you never have to be alone again.

Let me make love to you again, Dante; slow, hard and addictive. So I can erase this horrible memory from your mind. Let me numb your mind with my love so that you never know a single hurt in this world.

I love you, Dante. I love, love, love you with all my heart.

* * *

_**17 YEARS OLD**_

Did you not hear me, Dante? Do I have to repeat myself?

You're not leaving. I don't care what you want. You're not leaving this house.

Our mother _died_, Dante! And our father _abandoned _us! Do _not_ give me bullcrap about learning to defend ourselves for survival! You haven't been hurt yet, have you? Hence I've been doing a _fine_ job of that so you have no need to _learn_.

And _what_ is so outrageous about me referring to our mother as "_mother_"? She _is _our mother. Yes, I _do_ remember calling her "Eva" but one must respect the dead.

Don't scoff at me! I know my duties and morals better than you ever will! My duty is to protect you _and_ our home! And I am _not_ going to loosen my vows just because you are in the mood for a little danger! You could get _killed_!

Paranoid, am I? I'll show you paranoid. You think you're so strong then fight me off you _right now_. I'm here. I want to fight you. I have you backed up against a wall. _FIGHT. ME. OFF, DANTE._

If you don't I'll take advantage. I will _hurt you_. I will hurt you in _ways_ you cannot even _possibly _imagine.

You're shaking. You know what I'm capable of. No need to act cocky, Dante. I can see right through your act. Just as you know I'm more than capable of raping you here and now without batting an eye.

Are we clear?

Mmmm, I love kissing you. Especially when you fight me and give me that sexy scowl of yours. And you still taste like honey.

Good night, Dante.

I love you, Dante.

* * *

_**18 YEARS OLD**_

DANTE, WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU, DANTE?

Come out! Come out right the fuck _now_!

I am going to murder you, dear brother. No, first I'm going to _fuck you so hard_ you won't be able to feel your legs! Then I'm going to impale you on your own _damn_ sword and _fuck you even harder_!

I knew I shouldn't have gotten you your own sword! I had a feeling that you might be training in secret, hoping to get better, stronger, smarter so that one day you could just leave me. But, oh no, I thought my precious twin brother wouldn't _dream_ of hurting his loving brother who fights _tooth and fucking nail _to make sure _all _his baby brother's needs are well-_fucking_-taken care of! You happy now, _Dante_? _ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?_

I can't do this anymore. I can't keep fighting you.

I…I _need _you, Dante. Please come back to me. Please. I miss you. I think I might die without you.

Dante…I love you…

* * *

_**19 YEARS OLD**_

Where is it? Where is it? _Where is it?_

There must be a way to open the gate. I _need_ to open that gate. It's the only way…

Hmph. Peculiarly nerve-wracking man, this Arkham fellow. But he says he can help me open Temen-ni-gru. I suppose I need help…if I wish to see Dante again. I should send out an invitation. He did love parties.

I'm coming, my dear brother.

…

You've changed. You're cockier, broader, more muscled. How very…enticing. How I wish you were more muscled when we lived together. It would have made our love slash fuck sessions more…invigorating.

Come now, brother, join with me! Together we can have a mother and father again! We can embrace our demonic side and live the happy life you've always wanted! Isn't that what you wanted? You resented me because you missed our parents?

Oh…so you don't like me. Well, I never liked you much either, _dear brother_. Here. A sword for your black heart.

Hmmm, you still have such lovely full lips. Like a woman. You would hate me if I said that to you.

Yum, you still taste like nectar. How delightful, even though they are coated in your own blood. You'll recover. Like you always have.

…

Ah, so we meet again. Must we always congregate on such atrocious notes? We are always bickering and trying to impale each other. Whatever happened to brotherly signs of affection like a hug or a pat on the back? Or a nice…quick…fuck?

Yes, I've missed you terribly, dear brother.

Oh, so you brought a woman? I expected better, Dante. She is so _crass_. She looks familiar though…

…

Aahhhh, Arkham tricked me. Well, he tricked everyone. And he duped me. A _human_ duped _me_.

Hmmm, I can't let him live now, can I?

Shall we, Dante?

…

Ugh, I always hated guns. Then again, I have also hated things of incredible ugly proportions. Which is why I always loved your face, dear brother. So symmetrical and composed.

I suppose I am approaching this from a narcissistic perspective but I am not you and you are not me. Which is why I always enjoyed loving you wildly, passionately and, brutally.

…

We don't have to fight, Dante? Yes, we do. Because it is the only way I will win you over. Our entire life has been a struggle and I cannot bear losing you. Even to yourself.

You have grown, Dante. So much that I don't think I can even comprehend. I think I was the one that remained trapped in the past while you flourished into a fine specimen. You are not fully demon nor are you fully human. You have our mother's softness and our father's morality. You are…_perfect_.

I cannot let you go. I cannot let you defeat me and just walk away. But I also cannot live with the shame of hurting you. So there is only one solution to all of this, Dante.

Please don't reach out for me. I don't want your pity. I don't want your love that escalated from pity. All I ever wanted was your simple and pure love. But I tainted you. Horribly and vividly. Hence I don't even deserve your love now. Sorry, brother, I cannot take your hand to save myself as I cascade from this hill. Because I am already falling and I missed the chance to be rescued when I first touched you.

I love you, Dante. So deeply you just wouldn't be able to fathom it. I hope you live a long, happy life and remember me for my love, if nothing else.

Farewell, dear brother.


End file.
